He Had Cared About Me
by Safaia the Angelic Fox
Summary: Gohan discovered his best friend had committed suicide. As he weeps and messes with her locket he is warped into a strange place where his friend is very young at age.. her past? RR please!


Title: He Had Cared About Me  
Author: Safaia the Angelic Fox  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any DBZ characters. Own whatever I made up.  
  
Summary: Gohan weeps for his dead friend after she commited suicide. Now, as he holds  
her locket, he is suddenly swept into another world. What is the place and why is Safaia  
alive in this one..?  
  
Stuff for you to know:  
~ is Thoughts  
:: is flashbacks  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A young boy about the age of eight wept. While he wept he was wearing a star shaped locket  
around his neck and if you paid any attention to the surroundings you could see he was sitting  
next to a grave that's perched in nowhere. The young boy turned to look at the grave and wept  
harder.  
  
"Safaia.. why? Why did you kill yourself? I loved you.. it's all Vegeta's fault wasn't it..?  
It was all HIS fault for doing that to you!" he shouted in the air, taking deep breaths. He  
then closed his eyes and remembered what had happened that may have caused his best friend's  
death..  
  
:: "DANG YOU BRAT!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed ahold of a teenager-looking girl and threw her  
against the wall. The girl gasped as she felt sudden pain through her back. The girl whispered,  
"why am I feeling pain.. I should not.." "Because you're a total weakling! All I heard was about  
how strong you were with the combined strength of a Saiyan AND the powers of a Sailor Soldier!"  
Gohan stared at Vegeta, then at Safaia, then ran over to Vegeta, snarling, "Vegeta stop hurting  
her!" Vegeta smacked him away like a flea. Safaia glared, then transformed in a beautiful Sailor  
Soldier named "Eternal Sailor Star". "All right Vegeta, you want a fight I'LL give you a fight.."  
she smirked. Vegeta smirked. "About time.." Gohan watched as Safaia and Vegeta banged each  
other, threw punches, ki blasts and anything else of the sort and kicked rapidly. He thought  
Safaia was doing a wonderful job until Vegeta grabbed ahold of Safaia's long fox tail. Safaia  
gasped and threw her fist behind her in hopes to hit Vegeta, but failed. Vegeta wrapped his arms  
around her and threw her down and then sat on top of her. Safaia stared at him with wide eyes  
wondering what the heck was he doing. "You know.. brat.. there's someone who's been intriguing  
me.. but I've always wanted to do this.." Safaia muttered, "what the heck are you going to do  
to me..?" Vegeta smirked, then forcefully kissed her and ripped off her shirt. "Mmm.. nice..."  
he smirked. Gohan, after watching all this, screamed. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled as some  
enormous power came from within him and pummeled Vegeta off of Safaia. Safaia muttered a thanks  
before teleporting out of there. Gohan just stared after Safaia before trying to find her. ::  
  
"That stupid prince.. thinking he can rob you away of that.. but why did you kill yourself..?"  
he muttered. Suddenly he realized he knew the answer. Even though Vegeta didn't take away  
Safaia's virginity, he took something else away. Her pride. "Safaia.. darnit why?!" Gohan gasped  
as he struggled to find air after crying so hard. He remembered when he found her..   
  
:: Gohan searched everywhere. Around oceans, mountains, even volcanoes he looked for her.  
Worriedly he landed on a soft sandy spot near the beach, where it was his and Safaia's favorite  
place to meet. He slightly looked to the left and saw a glimpse of a body in the ocean. Gohan  
cautiously flew over the bloody water and looked at the person. The person had a hole right  
through the heart.. ~What an awful way to die.. ~ he said. He picked up the person and flew  
back to the beach and laid his cargo. ~This person had a buncha hair..~ he thought as he moved  
all the hair away from the person's face. He gasped as he saw the face. "Safaia.. NOOOOOO!!!!"  
he screamed wildly, his ki level rising rapidly. ::  
  
He had properly buried her and made a cheap tombstone for her, but kept the girl's transforming  
locket. "I know you could've killed Vegeta, you're that strong I know, but why didn't you..? And  
why did you kill yourself..?" Gohan sobbed as he stared at the locket. It was a beautiful locket  
with many jewels on it. He realized that the stones on the tips of the star were to represent  
the outer soldiers. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Star. ~Just wait til they find out their  
leader committed suicide..~ he thought as he continued to look at the stones. Not realizing it,  
a tear fell from his cheek and landed on the stone that represented Star. The stone glowed and  
a huge blob of white shining stuff surrounded Gohan. "Wha-wha-wha.. what the heck?!" he shouted,  
trying to blast out of the bubble, not succeeding. The bubble suddenly teleported somewhere,  
dragging Gohan to another place.  
  
  
*******  
  
When the bubble landed and popped, Gohan looked around. The place was beautiful.. there was a  
castle in the background and many people bustling about. What he was surprised that there was  
a little girl, dressed in a princess outfit nearby.. who looks alot like Safaia. Gohan stared  
at the girl, wondering what the heck is going on and everything else.   
  
"Gohan.. why are you here?"   
  
Gohan turned around suddenly and blinked twice before giving out a scream of surprise.   
  
"SAFAIA?!"  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Review please. ^______^ 


End file.
